Major Lazer: The Movie/Credits
Full credits for Major Lazer: The Movie. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/1492 Pictures Production Major Lazer: The Movie Closing Directed by Stephen Heneveld Chris Columbus Co-Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Executive Director Diplo Produced by Chris Columbus Jordan Kerner Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Written by Andrew Stanton Screenplay by Sergio Pablos Chris Wedge Katherine Sarafian Story by Nicholas Stoller Based on the electronic music group created by DJ And record producer Diplo with Ferry Gouw and Kevin Kusatsu Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Chris Columbus Jordan Kerner Ted V. Miller Stephen Heneveld Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje James Adomian John Boyega Ashante "Taranchyla" Reid with J.K. Simmons and Angela Trimbur Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Christopher McQuarrie Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Major Lazer Score by Henry Jackman Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Art Director Jill Culton Associate Producer Chris Meledandri Co-Producer Doug Sweetland Computer Graphics Supervisors Bex Taylor-Klaus Gal Gadot Jamie Chung Visual Effects Supervisor Jean-Claude Kalache Animation Director Jeffrey Martinez Animation Supervisor Pidge Gunderson Supervising Animators Omar Smith Rachel Miller Diana Williams Christophe Montana Kevin Levy Tamora Calhoun Visual Effects Producer Yarrow Cheney Layout Supervisor Taylor Rodriguez Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Reggie Jackson Look Development Supervisor Ricky Rubio Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Stereo Supervisor James Clayton Samuels Stereo Compositing Supervisor Larry Cunningham Head of Technology Glen McIntosh Pipeline Supervisor Ronnie del Carmen Supervising Technical Director Marcia Gwendolyn Jones MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Production Manager Stephen Heneveld Post Production Manager David Peifer Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Animation Services by Snipple Animation Studios Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Editorial 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Visual Development Character Designers Visual Development Artists Layout Layout Artists Animation Character Animators Technical Animation Artists Modeling Character Modeling Artists Sets & Props Modeling Artists Rigging Rigging Artists Surfacing Surfacing Artists Character Effects Character Effects Artists Crowds Visual Effects Visual Effects Animators Simulation Simulation Artists Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Lighting & Compositing Artists Matte Painting Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Artists Pipeline Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Development Technical Directors Information Technology Information Technology Support Rendering Research & Development Software Developers Production Management Accounting Department Recurring Managers Post Production Sound Effects Editors Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Digital Intermediate by EFILM Music Score Choir Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios' Computing Innovation Provider Songs coming soon! Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foreign motion pictures in France. With Thanks to With The Participation of and No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits